Poision
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: A Snow white story. Will Samantha ever get away from her jealous stepmother and find her prince read and find out. I'm not good at summaries but please read.
1. Posion Charaters

Poison Characters

Samantha- snow white **age 16**

Darren- prince **age 18**

Caroline- Evil Queen **age 27**

Larry- Drawf **age 50**

Levi- Drawf **age 50**

Chad- Drawf **age 50**

Arthur- Drawf **age 50**

King **age 40**

Queen Samantha's mother **age 36**


	2. Chapter 1:Disaster

**Poison **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 1: Disaster

Once upon a time in a small English kingdom there was a magnificent king and a beautiful queen. They loved children and desperately wanted one for their own. They tried for many years finally their prayers for a child were answered. The months seemed to fly by with the king and queen eagerly awaiting the arrival of their child, but the day before the baby was to be born, the queen pricked herself upon a poisonous needle. Three drops of blood turned black and knew she would die during her child's birth.

She ran to tell her husband what had happened. Immediately the king called the place doctor. They voiced the queens concerns. "That's not going to happen" said the doctor putting away his tools. The king sighed in relief.

"You heard the doctor dear you and the baby will be fine and healthy" said the king. Kissing his wife on the for head. As they walked down the hall towards their bedroom the king had a bad feeling of what tomorrow would bring.

Later that night

The king and queen lay in their bed thinking of girl names. "What about Elizabeth" suggested the queen? "No! How about Victoria?" replied the king? The queen shook her head. "What about Samantha" said the queen? "That's perfect" said the king.

Next Day

All was well in the kingdom. The birds were chirping and everyone was waiting for the sign that the baby was on the way- AHHHHHH! Oh the queen's water broke. As the queen was going through a very painful birthing process the king prayed that everything would turn out fine. The king had just finished his prayers when the midwife came out of the bedchamber.

"How is she?" asked the worried king. "Sire I bring troubling news, your wife died in childbirth. She gave you a daughter". The king couldn't believe it, his wife was gone and he was left alone to raise their daughter. His Daughter!

"How is Samantha" he asked as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't bear to loose both of them. "She's doing fine" said the midwife with a small smile.

Years went by and Samantha grew to be a lovely young lady. With long hair that was the color of the sun and eyes as green as emeralds. Yet the king knew that his little girl needed a mother. So he remarried to a queen from the next kingdom. Samantha liked her new stepmother but she also missed her real mom even through she never knew her.

**A/N:** So what do you think so fare? The chapters will get better. Please **REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 2:A new life

Chapter 2: A new Life

The stepmother was very nice to Samantha but sometimes Samantha felt like her stepmother hated her. It wasn't obvious or anything but it you watched her closely you could see the signs. So Samantha told her father about her fears.

"Father Can I talk to you?" asked Samantha as she curtsied. "Of course you can sweetheart" said the king. Samantha sat down thinking of ways she could tell this to her father gently. "I don't think your new wife likes me". She decided that blunt was best.

The king looked shocked then chuckled and said "of course she likes you! What ever gave you that idea that she doesn't?" "I don't know it's just that every time we're in the same room it seems to get very cold" replied Samantha. "That's not true you're just imagining things" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks I love you" said Samantha as she got up and began to walk away. Smiling when she heard the reply "I love you two". That was the last thing she ever got to tell her father. He mysteriously died in his sleep that night.

Now that her father was dead Samantha was at the mercy of her stepmother. Since her husbands death the queen had gotten more and more dosed with her looks. Finally she put in a magic mirror and everyday she would ask it "who is the most beautiful lady in the land" The mirror always told her it was she.

Yet Samantha was getting lovelier by the day. When the queen asked the mirror again "who's the loveliest of all was" she got a very different reply. "Hair as gold as the sun and eyes the color of emeralds is the girl who is the most beautiful of all". "Samantha" snarled the queen. You see Samantha had been right about her stepmother she hated her with a passion. She now made her dress in rags and had her do all the work.

"When will I find my prince" wondered Samantha. She started singing hoping it would help pass the time. The birds listening to her voice. "You have a beautiful voice" someone said.

**A/N**: So what do you think? Who's the mysteries voice read on and find out. Please leave a **REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 3: To kill or not to kill

Chapter 3: To kill or not to kill

Jumping she turned around and spotted a young man standing there. "Thank you" she said uncertainly. Who was this guy and why was he here. No one was allowed to be here unless the queen approved them first. And she had never seen this guy. As Sam was thinking about this new problem she was unaware of her stepmother watching her.

"Samantha you lazy girl get back to work!" yelled the queen. Turning back to tell the guy to go away she was surprised to see that he wasn't there. Looking around she spotted a blood red rose on the ground. Bending she picked it up, looking around one more time and went inside to finish her chores.

"I want you to take Samantha into the woods outside the palace grounds and kill her" the queen was furious. How dare that little brat become more then me? I am the fairest in the land not her. "I'm so sick of her!" "But my queen the garud asked with sarcasm why you are so sick of her?" How he hated this woman. He wished he could get rid of her; instead he was being forced to serve her.

She rounded on him. "Don't be coy with me guardsmen! You know why". She was furious how this idiot dare question her. She would have to reinforce the spell on him and the others soon. "I'll tell you again kill her". "No!" with that scream he fell to his knees in pain. It felt like something was chocking him. His vision was going dark he couldn't breath! "I'm going to die he thought. Suddenly he could breath again. He stayed on his knees breathing deeply trying to get his breath back. A shadow covered him and he looked up. She stood there looking down on him with a cruel twist to her lips and hate in her eyes. Finally she spoke "You**will** kill her".

That Afternoon

She was so happy. She was finally out of the place. She did wonder why the guard insisted that he take her out here today, but put it out of her mind. Samantha had known this guard since she was a little girl. He had also been the personal guard of the king her father before he died. Lost in her thoughts Sam hadn't noticed that he had stopped until she ran into his back. "Sorry" she muttered then the gasped as she caught sight of the field. Tons and tons of flowers! She was in love.

As Samantha was picking flowers a shadow suddenly fell over her. Turing around quickly she tried to scream as she spotted the guard standing over her with a knife. Ashe raised it to stab her she thought of the strange man earlier this morning. "I never even learned his name" she thoughts. She was brought out of her thoughts by the guard speaking. "I can't do it" he said shaking the knife. "D-Do what" Sam asked stuttering slightly. Had he just tried to-?

"Kill you" he said apologetically. "But... But why"? She was shocked. He was going to kill her but decided not to? What was going on? "The queen. She has become jealous of you, so she has ordered me to kill you!" he looked at Sam pleadingly. "I swear I didn't want to kill you but the queen, she has put a spell on me and the other guard's. If we do not obey her and her finds out she can cause us tremendous pain" explained the guard. He watched as Sam went form shocked to terrified to anger. "Wow he thought" anger is not a good look for her". Sam wasn't angry she was furious. How dare that queen wanna be, try to have her killed? "I knew it! She hates me and she wants me dead". Sam rounded a little more then finally calmed down a little bite.

"What should I do?" She asked the guard. "Run" so Samantha ran till it was dark and she couldn't run anymore. Exhausted and tried Sam finally let herself cry. Sam decided she had cried enough and continued on to walk. As she walked she thought of the young man she had met earlier. "Where's my prince when I need him" Pouted Samantha. Spotting a house with its lights on Samantha squealed happily. Walking over to the house Sam began to wonder who lived here. Knocking on the door she waited for someone to answer. No one did. Deciding she really didn't want to stay out here Sam walked inside.

The house was so clean that there was not a single speck of dust. "Whoever lives her must be very neat" Samantha said running her finger over the counter and seeing it come back clean. An hour went by and Samantha was getting tried. She went upstairs to see if there was a bedroom. Finding one she saw four beds. "Levi, Arthur and Chad. Those must be the people who live here". She said with a yawn. Looking at the beds and deciding they looked very caunfy she layed down and was instantly asleep.

Looking around Sam knew she was dreaming. "Samantha" called a familiar voice. Turing around she saw the man from this morning. "I never got your name" Sam asked. Its Darren he paused Prince Darren" he said as he stepped toward her and took her in his arms. Sam held her breath as he lend toward her." My first kiss" she thought happily when she suddenly heard new voices.

"Who's that"? asked a voice. "Shhh she's waking up" said another. About time" grumbled another. That was followed by a "thwap" and the grumbledly voice yelling "Ow!!" Sam's eyes shot open.

**A/N**: Who are the voices read on and find out. Please **REVIWE **I may not get another chapter up for a while but I will try.


	5. Chapter 4: Princess

Chapter 4:Princess

When she looked up she saw four men standing there. "W- Who are you?" asked Samantha confused. "We live here this is Levi" said the man at the right pointing to the man with the short blond hair". "This is Chad" he said pointing to the tall man farthest from him. "This is one here is Arthur "the man said pointing to the man on his direct left. "And my name is Larry" he said kindly. "But who are you?" "My name is Sam or Samantha which ever you prefer" she said. "Samantha as in PRINCESS Samantha" said Levi. Samantha told the whole story about how her stepmother had tried to kill her. "That's horrible" said Arthur. "That's when I just started walking and I wound up here" said Sam, "where is here exactly?" you are in the forest called Forget me not forest in the land of King Andrew and you can stay here with us as long as you need to we'll keep you safe form your stepmother" said Chad. "And anyone else for that matter" said Larry.

Back at the castle

"Did you get it" asked the queen. "Yes your majesty I got it" said the guard as he showed her the heart in the ornately decorated box that was lined with royal blue velvet she had given him for exactly this purpose. "Perfect" said the queen with a laugh that put chills in the poor guardsman's heart. "What do you want me to do with it now your majesty" asked the guard carefully. "I want you to take it to the barnyard and feed it to the pigs" said the queen. She then went again to her magic mirror and asked "Now who is the prettiest in the land" "You are the prettiest in the land" replied the mirror. "Perfect" said the queen with an evil smile slowly spreading across her face. The mirror hadn't told the queen that there was one prettiest then her in the forest of the neighboring land. The mirror had tricked his queen.

**A/N**: So what do you think? Please leave a **REVIEW**. I'm not going to put up another chapter till I get at least 3 **REVIEWS**.


	6. Chapter 5:Realization and an evil plane

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: Realization and an evil plane

In the forest the next day had come and the men were getting ready to leave for work. "Remember you can't let anyone in" said Arthur. "I won't" said Samantha with a smile. After they left Sam cleaned the house, but while she was finishing the dishes she couldn't help but think of Darren. "Where are you" asked Samantha as she began to day dream. Meanwhile back at the castle the queen was gloating about what had happed. "Now I'm the prettiest in the land" said the queen as she was about to ask the mirror again. As if she didn't know the answer. The mirror couldn't hide the truth anymore "You may be the most beautiful in **This** land but not in all the neighboring lands- Samantha holds that glory" said the mirror. "What? it can't be she's dead" cried the queen "I saw her heart". "No your majesty she's not she is living in a house in forest called Forget me not forest with for men" said the mirror. After hearing this the queen went to the dungeons where her secret laboratory was hidden to think.

The queen thought for a while until she came up with a devious plan. "I have an idea I will turn myself into an old lady and I will sell Samantha a poisoned fruit pie" said the queen with an evil laugh. The queen got right to work on her evil plan. With in a matter of hours she looked like an old lady and had her pies in a cart. She set off for the little house.

That night the men told Samantha that they had to go away for awhile on business. They said they wouldn't be home until seven the next night.

A/N: I'm not going to put up another chapter till I get at least 3 **REVIEWS so please Review.**


End file.
